When attaching buttons to an article of clothing, accompanied by the formation of a stem between the button and the article, a number of requirements must be satisfied, which have either not been satisfied with the hitherto-used mechanical methods or have only been satisfied by causing further problems. Thus, the button stem must be relatively stiff, but still flexible, so that on the one hand the buttons do not hang, but on the other hand when buttoning into a matching buttonhole the button can still be moved. In addition, the mechanically sewn-on button must be secured against dropping off as a result of the loosening of its winding and sewing threads. Finally, the wear action exerted by the button stem on the buttonhole is to be kept as low as possible.